Frío
by Shatiossaka
Summary: AH. UA. Alice harta de que la tomaran por loca. No necesitaba que nadie la tratara como a una cría,esta vez sería ella quien tomaría la iniciativa para acabar con él y los fantasmas de su pasado... Sin que el señor Adams se enterase, claro.


_Disclaimer: Humm, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genialísima Stephenie Meyer. Y los echos que puedan tener semejanza con la realidad... Bueno, no he oído hablar nunca de algo parecido, por mucho que lo deseara._

* * *

><p>"M.A.", exponía en mi ropa.<p>

Corría tanto como mis pequeñas piernas me lo permitían, tratando de sobrepasar un límite que más tarde me pasaría factura.

Por fin lo había encontrado. Al criminal. Aquel desgraciado ser que me había amargado permanentemente, haciendo de mi una persona fría e insensible los días que precedieron al asesinato.

Escalofríos me invadieron al pararme en seco frente a aquella puerta que tantas horribles sensaciones produjo a lo largo de mi vida.

Unos flashes de recuerdos frustrantes bombeaban mi memoria, agolpándose todos insensiblemente, manifestándose por salir después de tanto tiempo encerrados.

Mi padre, mi madre... Jasper y el desastroso evento que me los robó para siempre.

Los policías afirmando fervientemente que no existían pruebas suficientes para inculparle, por mucho que yo insistiese en la verdad.

El día anterior, en el que finalmente todas las evidencias señalaban que la persona que se encontraba tras la puerta era el condenado.

La derrumbé sin compasión y, afirmando la pistola al cinturón, entré en la sala en la que esa noche se cometería un crimen.

Con una determinación nunca antes advertida en mí, caminé por las diferentes salas hasta encontrarle.

Nunca olvidaré esa escena; la televisión prendida en una emisora al azar, incontables latas de cerveza desperdigadas por el salón, un intoxicante olor a tabaco impregnado en el aire y finalmente mi objetivo, un demacrado hombre dormido en el pútrido sofá.

Sin el menor escrúpulo recogí unas oxidadas tijeras de una cómoda cercana.

Una incandescente adrenalina atravesó mi anatomía en el mismo momento en el que enterré la cuchilla en hígado de mi víctima y la cínica sonrisa no tardó en adornar mis facciones.

Sus ojos se abrieron al momento, llorosos y a punto de salirse de sus propias cuencas, descubriendo más que nunca ese increíblemente hermoso tono verde.

Pero no me daba lástima, ya no. Así que simplemente me deleité con el sonido de la sangre y sus gemidos ahogados al extraer la punzante herramienta.

Mi cuerpo gritaba por más, pero mi mente me repetía constantemente que dejara lo que estaba haciendo, que echara a correr y que no me detuviese hasta estar bajo mis sábanas.

Claro que eso no estaba en mis planes, no cuando finalmente había empezado.

Me incliné sobre su cuerpo, que no paraba de retorcerse, hasta alcanzar su oído. Una vez allí, le susurré que guardase silencio.

Apenas me separé unos milímetros para observar el miedo en su mirada, lo que me provocó una tierna sonrisa que pegué fugazmente a la suya.

Separándome definitivamente de él, me dispuse a acabar con aquello de una vez por todas.

Lentamente, saboreando el momento, extraje la pistola y apunté a su cabeza. Finalmente pareció reaccionar con una única súplica.

- No…no puedes hacerlo…eres… eres mi hermana.

Enteramente desconcertada disparé sin pensarlo dos veces. En el acto me rozaron lágrimas de arrepentimiento y dejé a todo mi peso muerto descansar en el piso.

No tardaron en aparecer el señor Adams junto con unos cuantos individuos armados, como yo.

Me pusieron una de esas horteras sudaderas de las que tanto trabajo me había costado deshacerme. Por detrás de esta exponía lo siguiente.

"M.A, Manicomio Adams"

* * *

><p><strong>¿Hola...? ¿Queda alguien por aqui?<strong> **Lo dudo, pero igualmente aclararé un par de cosas de este fic.**

**Lo hice por un trabajo (y ahí lo dejo), y me pareció que tenerlo en el ordena muerto de aburrimiento era derrochar mi graaan imaginación (naah, mentira xD)**

**Se supone que está hecho en un universo alterno en donde todos son humanos, si no, Edwar (porque el asesinado es Edwar) no moriría de un simple balazo y un cuchillito de nada.**

**La trama es sencilla; Alice mata a su hermanito Edwar porque este asesinó de alguna forma a sus padres Esme y Carlisle y a su novio Jasper. Punto. **

**Elegí a Crepúsculo porque... No se, los personajes en mi cabeza tenían cierto parecido a ellos, menos Edwar, que me lo figuro como un gordo feúcho, al ser un asesino, no puede ser guapo xD**

**Sin más que aclarar (creo) solo me resta pedirles que me dejen un review, porfavor ^^**

**Se despide con dos dedos en alto,**

**Psichomix  
><strong>

**PD: Ah! Elegí a Alice de loca porque siempre me pareció un poco diferente, pero no por ello menos genial.**

**Ahora si, sayonara!  
><strong>


End file.
